Luxray
Luxray (Japanese: レントラー Rentoraa) is an -type Pokémon that was introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Luxray is based on a full-grown lion with a blue coat and a black, spiked mane. Black fur covers most of its body except the backs of it legs, midsection and some of its face. It has light-blue legs with three yellow rings on the backs. On its rear is a spiked tuft of fur. Its tail ends in a golden star, similar to that of the constellation Leo the Lion. It has red scleras and yellow eyes. Special abilities Luxray has the abilities Intimidate which halves the opponents attack when Luxray has just come out or an opponent switches a Pokémon or when it's the start of a battle. It can also possess Rivalry, which doubles Luxray's Attack when the opponent is the same gender, and halves Luxray's Attack if it is the opposite gender. Evolution Luxray evolves from Luxio as of level 30. Luxray is the final evolution of Shinx. Game Info Locations |diamondpearl=Evolve Luxio |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Luxio |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Luxio |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Luxio (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy=Evolve Luxio |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire=Evolve Luxio |orasrarity=None}} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Far Amp Plains (5F-9F) |Ranger2=Oil Field Hideout |Rumble=Fiery Furnace}} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=It has eyes which can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects. |pearl=When its eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey--even those taking shelter behind a wall. |platinum=It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young. |heartgold=Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger. |soulsilver=Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger. |black=It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young. |white=It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young. |black 2=It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young. |white 2=It can see clearly through walls to track down its prey and seek its lost young. |x=When its eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey--even those taking shelter behind a wall. |y=Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger. |or = When its eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding preyâ€”even those taking shelter behind a wall. |as = Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger.}} Stats Sprites |dpspr=DP 405 front.png |dpsprs=Luxray Shiny DP.png |ptspr=Pt 405 front.png |ptsprs=Luxray Shiny PtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Pt 405 front.png |hgsssprs=Luxray Shiny PtHGSS.png |IVback=Luxray Back IV.png |IVbacks=Luxray Back Shiny IV.png |dpsprf=DP 405f front.png |dpsprfs=Luxray-F Shiny DP.png |ptsprf=Pt 405f front.png |ptsprfs=Luxray-F Shiny PtHGSS.png |hgsssprf=Pt 405f front.png |hgsssprfs=Luxray-F Shiny PtHGSS.png |IVbackf=Luxray-F Back IV.png |IVbackfs=Luxray-F Back Shiny IV.png |bwspr=Luxray BW.gif |bwsprs=Luxray Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Luxray Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Luxray Back Shiny BW.gif |bwsprf=Luxray-F BW.gif |bwsprfs=Luxray-F Shiny BW.gif |Vbackf=Luxray-F Back BW.gif |Vbackfs=Luxray-F Back Shiny BW.gif |xyspr=Luxray XY.gif |xysprs=Luxray Shiny XY.gif |xysprf=Luxray-F XY.gif |xysprfs=Luxray-F Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Luxray Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Luxray Back Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances In the anime Luxray had a few appearances in The Rise of Darkrai, as one of the Pokémon playing in the garden. Marble owns a Luxray as her partner. Sadly, it had lost its ability to use electric attacks right after it evolved. Marble's Luxray tried to stop a criminal, but Officer Jenny's Arcanine took care of the criminal when Luxray failed. Marble was about to pet Luxray to calm him down, but Luxray growled at her and ran off. But later, Pikachu used Thunderbolt on Luxray, and it regained its ability to use electric attacks. The Gym Leader, Volkner has a Luxray that helped restore power. Later on during Ash's final gym battle, it defeated Pikachu. However, it lost to Infernape after it activated Blaze. Clemont also owns a Luxray after it evolved from a Luxio. *Clemont's Luxray *Volkner's Luxray *Marble's Luxray *Damos' Luxray Trainers with a Luxray *Clemont *Marble *Damos *Volkner In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures Manga, Pearl owns a Luxray. Trivia *Luxray has a very similar color scheme to Lucario. *Luxray is based on Leo the Lion because of the "star" on its tail and that it resembles a full grown lion. *Luxray is a combination of "Lux", a measure of brightness, and "X-Ray" because of its eyesight. *The only part of it that stays the same in Luxray's evolutionary line (besides fur color) is it's tail. Gallery 405Luxray DP anime.png 405Luxray Dream.png 405Luxray Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 405Luxray Pokemon Battle Revolution.png 405Luxray Pokémon PokéPark.jpg Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon